Through Her Eyes
by Mayleesa
Summary: It's a songfic, my first attempt at one. I think I put one swear word in. It's kinda sad. It's about Harry and a loss of his.


hey y'all! This is a different thing for me. I am taking a break from Room of Hope cause I wanted to do this for a while! I doubt anyone had heard of this song, but that's OK! I omitted some of the lyrics because, well, I didn't want them to have a child yet, and I didn't want to repeat " by looking through her eyes!" I hope you like it! This is my first try at a song fic. The song is called Through Her Eyes, it's from a Dragonball Z movie called History of Trunks. It's slow and a guy sings it. It's pretty!  
Disclaimer: I OWN NADA!!  
  
_She never really had a chance on that fateful moonlight night, sacrificed without a fight, a victim of a circumstance.  
_  
Why'd she do it? She sacrificed herself for me. I told her not to. She didn't have to fight him. I could have done it myself. She didn't have a chance. The first curse and she was gone. Why did she do it? She even put a spell on me so that I couldn't save her. I wish I could have stopped her. She was my first true love. I needed her. Damn Voldemort. It's all his fault.  
  
_Now that I've become aware and I've exposed this tragedy, the sadness grows inside of me, it all seems so unfair._  
  
It hasn't sunk in. She left me too soon. can't believe it! I can't be true! It'S NOT! It's too much all at once! I could have done more! I could have tried harder to break her spell! I could have done so much, I don't know what I could have done. It's just not fair!   
  
_  
Just beyond the churchyard gates, where the grass is overgrown. I saw the writing on her stone, I felt like I would suffocate. I felt so empty as I cried, like part of me had died.  
  
_I'm here. Ron made me come, he said I needed closure. I didn't need closure, I needed her back! I saw it, her gravestone. She was really gone. I walked slowly to her grave, and I fell to my knees and cried. I felt like my stomach was empty. It felt like an emptiness that would never go away. I ran my fingers through my hair. I cried out her name. Please some back! Why did you leave me? I loved you, and I still do! I stood up, staring at the stone that so clearly said her name, I said good-bye and left never taking my eyes off of it.  
  
  
_And as the memories run back through my head. I wept just like a baby as I lay awake in bed.   
  
_We had so much fun together. All of our times before this year. We were friends before anything else. We faced everything together. You knew when to leave me be and when to comfort me! No one could separate us, ever, until that night. He killed you without a second thought and I couldn't do a thing except watch. It's not right, but he's gone now, I made sure of that. I can still see the look on your face as you went to stop him by yourself. You were so determined, so stubborn. God, I loved you for that.  
  
  
_She wasn't given any choice, desperation stole her voice, I've been given so much more in life,  
  
_Before he delivered that final curse, he stopped her from saying her last words to me, all I heard was, " Harry, I lo," before he put the silencing charm on her. She wanted to stop him, but I had to. It was my destiny since I was a baby. She knew it too, she just wanted to help. I was given a protective charm, I could have survived that curse. I should have told her!  
_  
I had to suffer one last time to grief for her and say good-bye, relive the anguish of my past, to find out who I was at last. _  
  
You left me behind. I've got to move on. I've got to stop living like this. The summer will soon be over. I'll be gone from the Dursley's. I don't know what I'll do at school without you. I have to be brave. I guess I have to be a true gryffindor, like you were. You'll never leave me. You'll always be with me. I love you.  
  
  
_The door has opened wide, I'm turning with the tide , by looking through her eyes.  
  
_I see things so clearly now. I know what you wanted for me. You didn't want me to suffer. You would have wanted me to be strong, and for you will. You'll always be in my heart._  
  
  
```````````````````````````  
_OK? How'd you like it? Please review and tell me!  
  



End file.
